A wind turbine known in the art comprises a tapered wind turbine tower and a wind turbine nacelle positioned on top of the tower. A wind turbine rotor with a number of wind turbine blades is connected to the nacelle through a low speed shaft, which extends out of the nacelle front as illustrated in FIG. 1.
As large modern wind turbines get bigger and bigger in power output and in cost the issue of downtime becomes more and more significant and modern wind turbines are constantly improved to ensure that they are able to produce power efficiently whenever usable wind conditions are present.
However, in this respect icing of the wind turbine blades can be a big problem in that it can prevent the wind turbine from producing power even though ideal wind conditions are present and from U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,152 it is therefore known to provide the blades of a wind turbine with a number of sonic horns, which will make the blade vibrate when activated and thereby make the ice break off. But disadvantages of such a system are many—including noise problems, cost, difficult to implement in the blades, etc.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide for an advantageous technique for de-icing wind turbine blades.